Burning Flame
by Novi Tosimaru
Summary: Roy is in love with Ed. Riza is in love with Roy.  What happens when the love triangle collapses?  Set in the original series. RoyxEd, RoyxHawkeye.  this is going to be a long one.  WAFF, Yaoi, and potential violence.


Don't own, Don't sue.

A/N: This is based upon the traditional FMA series, not Brotherhood. The characters are slightly OOC, but only enough to make the situation more plausable. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple enough. I promise that this will end up being RoyXEd, but we need to get there first ;) Love all my readers. Thanks for your support.

Also, this story may be a little dark at times, but only to progress the story itself. Just cringe and read on I promise it will be worth it.

CH1:

The slow drizzle of rain coated the small luxury car. Hawkeye turned the key, letting the car ruble to a rest. A slow sigh left her lips. 'Twenty three seconds until he opens the door, plenty of time' she thought to herself. She checked her makeup in the mirror, checked her gun in the glove compartment and looked up to see his dark eyes staring at her.

"Problems?" Came his silky smooth voice. Riza snapped to attention in her seat, a small tinge of red coming to her cheeks at being caught unawares.

"No sir. You're expected in your office at central in 20 minutes to hear Fullmetal's report." She stared straight ahead as she told him, knowing that if she looked into his eyes she would be overrun with the urge to kiss him. 'Control Hawkeye, control'. Her grip on the steering wheel turned her knuckles white as he slipped into the back seat. He didn't wear cologne, but he carried the smell of burning oak and the slightest hint of lavender. The smell made her heart race.

"Let's get going". Hawkeye said, slamming on the gas.

Roy grunted as he was thrown into the back seat, his coming meeting heavy on his mind. 'Fullmetal. Its been too long since I've seen him. I wonder what he will have to say…' As he dazed off into space he felt his pants tighten at the thought of Ed. 'Damnation. I hate this.' Looking forward Roy noticed Riza's long blonde hair, just off the color of Ed's brilliant gold; his pants tightened more at the thought of the long glowing locks. Looking up at the rear-view mirror, Roy was shocked to see Riza staring back at him.

"Problems sir?" She said, and Roy could tell that she was smiling.

"Don't be facetious, just drive". Came the direct reply, and Roy went back to staring out the window, allowing himself to be lost in daydreams of a certain blonde haired alchemist.

"Right away sir". Riza let her gaze fall back to the road, the smile still stuck on her face. 'I saw the way he smiled when he looked at me. Is he trying to seduce me? … Think Hawkeye… Think…. He is still your commanding officer. '

Riza was so lost in thought she didn't realize that she had driven past Central command until Mustang piped up.

"Taking me somewhere special?" Came the sarcastically condescending voice from the back seat. Riza snapped back to reality in an instant, slamming her foot on the break, she spun the car around, gunned the gas and let the car slide into the perfect spot right out front of central command. Looking up in the rear view, she saw Roy clutching at the door screaming "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME HELP ME!". Allowing herself a quick chuckle she turned to face her .

"Sir we are here". Roy opened his eyes to give a cautionary glance out the window as if he expected the car to take off of its own accord and repeat Hawkeye's outrageous driving. Seeing that it wasn't he quickly gathered himself, smoothed down his uniform and stepped out of the car.

"Thank you Hawkeye. I'll expect you in the office in 2 minutes". Hawkeye saluted gave a brief "Sir", and drove off.

Roy was thankful to be alone for a moment. Taking a deep breath he slowed his frantic heart, assured himself that he was no longer going to die, and started the walk to his office as the perfectly composed officer he was supposed to be. 'As if I can keep my composure around Ed… Well too late to think on that now'. Roy's boots clinked on the ground softly as he walked into central, unknowingly watched by Hawkeye. 'Damn he has a nice ass…. Nice legs too…' Hawkeye stopped that train of thought before she let her emotions get out of control. Parking the car, she followed obediently behind the path that her officer had taken previously.

Ed sat leisurely on the couch in Roy's office, lost in thoughts of Lior and the hunt for the philosopher's stone. Aimlessly playing with his braid that sat over his left shoulder he waited for Roy to enter. Al was walking around the office, looking at the various books that sat on the shelves. Ed paid him no mind until he heard the clink of his armor stop abruptly.  
>"Find something Al?" Ed asked, looking over his shoulder at the suit of armor that was bonded to his brother's soul. Al nodded and Ed got up and walked over to his brother, hands stuffed in his pockets. As he approached Al shoved a small leather bound book into his face.<p>

"Look, its Roy's diary!" Exclaimed Al, the excitement resonating from his armor. Ed snatched the book away from him and opened the book to its first page. On the inner cover was only a simple statement:  
>"I will know if you've opened this". Opposite of that was Roy's name.<p>

Ed flipped through the rest of the book but saw that all the pages were empty. With a grunt of disappointment he tucked the book back onto the shelf and went back to its seat.

"It's empty Al, Nice find though." he said offhandedly as he fell back into the comfort of the couch. 'I wish it had told me something more about the though. I want to know what makes him tick. Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Ed let him get lost in his thoughts about Roy until the opening of the door snapped him back to reality.

"Don't bother to get up Fullmetal" Came the voice of the angel that haunted his dreams. Ed grunted at Mustang as a way of greeting, not wanting to show the blush that rose to his cheeks at the thought of the dreams he had been having about his superior officer.

Hawkeye came in on Mustang's heels as always and offered him a warm smile "Hello Edward. How was Lior?" Mustang chimed in "Yes, do give your report Fullmetal, it's obvious you've been on the road… you stink". He left out the part where he wanted to be the one washing him, before mentally kicking himself for letting that thought slip through.

Ed ignored the insult, a rare occurrence, and gave his short discussion of Lior. Mustang asked few questions, and spent most of the time staring at his desk, working. It drove Ed mad how Roy could just so easily ignore him while he was plagued by thoughts about him nearly constantly, but he didn't let it show, and as he finished with his report he gave a curt bow and turned to leave.

"Wait Fullmetal I have a favor to ask of you". Ed turned, and was surprised to see Roy looking him dead in the eyes. The 's eyes seemed to suck in his very soul… he wanted to get lost in those eyes…

"Yea what is it?" he said, trying to not betray the thoughts in his head.

"Lie low while you're here in central. A murderer is on the loose". Said Mustang, "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

Ed nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." And left with Al on his heels. Roy stared at his ass the whole time. 'God I love those tight black pants… I wonder how he fits in them…. ' Roy felt his own pants once again tighten at the thought.

"You worry about him too much Sir" Said Hawkeye.

Mustang folded his hands over his desk, "He's valuable to the military, it would be a shame to see him killed." Hoping that the lie about why he was worried about Ed would stick with Hawkeye.

"Yes sir, that is true. " Mustang let out a sigh of relief at how easily she accepted the lie.

Riza dropped a stack of papers on his desk, "The furor expects these done by the end of the day, don't leave them till the last minute again Sir." And with that, turned and walked out the door. Roy didn't think twice about the only slightly odd action. Riza was very busy and hardly ever stuck around while Roy had to finish his paperwork.

Roy stared at the stack of paper helplessly, knowing it would take him hours to complete them all. Briefly he had the idea of burning them all to ash and calling it a 'work related accident' but his reputation as the Flame Alchemist would likely make that slightly more than suspicious. As he glanced over the paperwork for an idea where as to begin something glossy caught his eye.

Reaching out for the small black corner of something, Roy pulled out the suspicious paper… and nearly passed out. There was a picture… of Riza Hawkeye… blowing a kiss to the camera… NAKED….. with the note "Call me tonight Roy. -Love Riza" Written on the bottom. The photo smelled very strongly of perfume. For the third time that day, Roy felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight, however for the first time in a very long time, he also became very VERY confused.


End file.
